Something Isn't Right
by Rose Black3
Summary: *child abuse* Occurs after PoA, the Dursleys haven't forgiven Harry about the Marge incident and nobody knows how he is being treated. Please R&R!
1. Unforgiven

Disclaimer: No I don't own it! Happy!

A/N: This idea came to me out of the blue. I was sitting there and thinking about how I couldn't find a story that I really wanted to read, and it hit me. Oh, by the way, if anyone is actually reading this, could you tell me if you know any good fics that involve Harry being abuse/tortured and Sirius rescuing him, or Marauder MSTs, or Harry coming into his super-strong powers.

===============================================================

Harry felt dread building in him as the train approach the station. He knew that the Dursleys weren't to happy with him. _That's an understatement. They are going to kill me, literally, _he thought. _If only Sirius had been cleared. _But he was safe and not a lifeless shell, and Harry was thankful for that.

He approached Vernon Dursley with fear rising rapidly within him.

"What that?" Vernon snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand.

Hope suddenly sprung up inside of Harry. _They won't hurt me if they are afraid of being turned into bats by Sirius._ "It's a letter from my godfather," he said cheerfully.

"Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"

Yes, I have," said Harry brightly. "He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though…keep up with my news…check if I'm happy…"

Vernon looked worried and afraid for a moment and then his mouth twisted into a smirk with his eyes glittering dangerously. When Harry saw that look, his face instantly fell. 

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that he _thinks_ you are happy," Vernon said coldly.

At those words, Harry felt fear wash over him. He knew what this summer was going to be like. _They're going to kill me._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was couldn't believe it. He was free. Dumbledore had worked hard to arrange it so that if he turned himself in, he would get a trial, and with the use of Veritaserum, he was cleared. 

He was currently staying in his old house, Black Manor, which had been handed back over to him, with Remus. Now there was only one thing that could have made his life perfect. 

__

Harry.

He had sent Harry a letter telling him of his trial and of him being found innocent and had invited Harry to stay with him and Moony, which he knew Harry wanted. _Or at least I think that's what Harry wants._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hurt all over. He had been at the Dursleys for about a month, and each day had been torture. Obviously, they hadn't quite forgiven him for blowing up Aunt Marge. They had dictated all his replies to his friends, making sure that he didn't send any letters telling of his treatment without their knowledge by keeping Hedwig locked up. They intercepted all of his letters and would only read them to him and not give them to him. 

Just then, his door flew open. A livid Vernon Dursley stood there. "There's another letter for you. This one is from your godfather. Listen to this."

__

Dear Harry,

I've been cleared! Dumbledore arranged for me to have a trial and I was found innocent! I'm currently living at my old house with Remus. The Ministry granted me guardianship of you, on account of your parents naming me your godfather, but only if you consent. So, how about it? Would you like to come live with Padfoot and Moony? Send your reply soon!

Sirius

He couldn't believe it. Sirius was free! And he was offering him a home, a real home. His thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

"So you thought you'd frighten us with you terrible murderer of a godfather, did you? And the whole time, he was innocent. I suppose you think that now you'll be able to live with him, hmm? Well, think again. You're staying right here. And you will write in your reply to him exactly what I want you to!" Vernon laughed a horrible, cruel laugh that sent chills up Harry's spine. He knew that he was in for the beating of a lifetime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was sitting down at the table for breakfast when Orion, his owl, returned with Harry's reply. 

"Remus!" he yelled. "Harry finally sent a reply!"

Remus saw Sirius' face fall as he read the reply. "What's it say?"

Sirius just shook his head and handed the letter over to Remus.

__

Dear Sirius,

I'm glad they cleared you, but I have to decline your offer to stay with you. I'm perfectly happy with my aunt and uncle. They are very kind to me.

Harry

"Something isn't right about this," Remus stated.

===============================================================

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Blood

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.

Thanks to:

The-Purple-Cowz: Writing more. Here you go.

sarah: That will eventually happen. Thanks for the review!

geordie lass 4eva: Hope this is soon enough for you!

Professor Authordude: Don't do that! That's Sirius' job!

horsefan: Don't worry, I'll keep writing as long as there is someone out there reading, and I probably won't stop if there isn't!

Rowlingfan1: Here's another chapter for you!

TheLillyPotter: Thank you! Here's more!

smart ass: Thank you so much! I will try to post as often as I can, but I have finals this week so I don't know if I'll be able to post much, but I will try to make my chapters a little bit longer.

Peace: Thanks for the review! I think I've read that story, but thanks anyway! Hope you like this chapter!

======================================================================================================

Harry couldn't move. The pain was too intense. Vernon had shown no mercy. The only reason he had stopped beating him was because it was no fun to hit an unconscious person. For some reason, this beating hurt more than all the others combined, and it wasn't because of the effort Vernon made to make it that way, although that was part of it. No, the reason this one hurt worst was because Sirius offered him an escape and yet again he was denied. To make it worst, he knew that by sending him that letter saying that he didn't want to live with him, he had hurt not only Sirius, but Professor Lupin also. He also knew that if he didn't get away from his so-called family soon, he wasn't going to live to be fourteen.

__

Well, I suppose Voldemort and his supporters will be happy, Harry thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was heartbroken. He was so excited when he was declared innocent. He would finally be able to fulfill his duty as Harry's godfather and allow him to live with him in the wizarding world. _But I guess Harry doesn't want that. I mean, why would he want to live with an ex-convict._

"Sirius, I tell you, this isn't right!" Remus exclaimed.

"Let's face it, Moony. Harry doesn't want to live with me. He's happy at his aunt and uncle's house," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, listen to me. You know when I taught Harry the Patronus Charm?" At Sirius' nod he continued. "Well, he had trouble with only one thing as far as I could tell. Do you know what that was?"

"What?"

"He had trouble thinking of a happy thought. Do you really think he is happy with the Dursleys? If you do, then you are blind," Remus stated. 

"Then why did he send that letter? Why did he say he was happy when he wasn't? Why did he say that he didn't want to come here?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should write him again. He's the only one with the answers," Remus stated.

"I think I will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon was drunk. He could tell by the way he came into the house. Harry knew he was in for it. He had found out that the Marge incident wasn't the only reason the Dursleys were treating him the way they were. They were also blaming him for the diet Dudley was forced onto by the school nurse. It seemed that Smeltings didn't stock knickerbockers large enough for him. If he hadn't been in the situation that he was in, Harry would have found this hilarious, but as it was, he would be too afraid to laugh even if he did have the energy.

His door burst open. Vernon stepped in, and Harry spotted something in his hand. With mounting fear, he realized it was a whip, and by the way it was catching the light, it had glass shards running up and down its length. 

"Just got a new toy," Vernon slurred. "Thought you might like to try it out." He grinned maliciously and stuffed an old sock into Harry's mouth. "Wouldn't want the neighbors to hear, now would we? Although they would hardly blame us if they knew what you were."

As Vernon cracked the whip over his already bruised and battered body, Harry's screams of pain were muffled and his hope was diminished. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, wake up! You have another letter from that retched godfather of yours!" Vernon bellowed.

__

Harry

I know you're lying to me. What's going on? I know you are unhappy at the Dursleys, so why do you want to stay? Are you okay? Please tell me the truth.

Sirius

"What did you put in that letter to make him suspicious? You are in for the beating of your life after you send your reply!" Vernon then proceeded to dictate Harry's response.

Harry read over the letter that Vernon was going to make him send.

__

Sirius

I am fine, and I really am happy. _The Dursleys are great! I would rather stay with them, thanks. _

Harry

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. As the snowy owl nipped Harry's finger affectionately, no one noticed her brush the letter against some of his blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Tap, tap, tap. Remus turned toward the window to see Harry's owl sitting outside of it. He let her in and was about to call Sirius when he noticed something red smeared on the letter. He took the letter from the owl and examined it more closely. The red substance looked an awful lot like--

"Blood!" he exclaimed. 

Sirius hurried in. "What about blood?" 

Remus shakily handed him the letter. Sirius took one look at it and became very pale. 

"We have to get him out of there!" Sirius stated. "I swear I will kill those Muggles!"

"Sirius, for now let's just concentrate on helping Harry," Remus reasoned. "We may need to get him immediate medical attention."

"You're right, Moony. Harry comes first," Sirius said.

======================================================================================================

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm thinking about doing a sequel that follows Book 4 but with Sirius being free. What do you think? Please review!


	3. Never Again

Disclaimer: This is pointless, everybody knows that I don't own this!

A/N: I don't know whether to hate my readers or love them. They always know how to make me update even though I think I don't have the time. I regret to announce that this is the last chapter of this story. But have no fear, I will have the first chapter of the sequel out as soon as possible (either later tonight or tomorrow). I do hope that all of you will read it. BTW, does the rating need to go up on this story?

Thanks to:

spell: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you read the sequel ::hint,hint::

nikki: Thanks! Here's more!

ryleeblack: This chapter will probably be longer. Probably be longer, you can tell I'm just making this up as I go along. The only plan I've got is in my head, which isn't very assuring. And BTW, it is after PoA.

Ani: Thank you! I will keep writing and hopefully you'll keep reading.

Kestrel: Thanks! Hope you like this one too!

Evil Willow: That's a good idea, but I don't think I can fit it into this story. But I might be able to use it in another. Thanks!

Istalksiriusonweekends: It takes place after the third book. What hints were there to it taking place after the fourth?

katie: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!

Gwendellen Snape: You were right, I couldn't end it there. I had to update again. Hope you enjoy!

Lin: Alright, alright! I'm continuing, I'm continuing!

KaceyRat: Here's more! Here's more! Here's more!

The Were of Wolf: Thanks for the vote of confidence! I promise that the sequel will be unique. At least, I think it is. I've never seen another fic like it, but you might have. ::shrugs::

Hazy Cricket: Thanks! I will!

Lady of Dreams: So glad you love you! Thanks for the review!

A demon called 'Moonblade: Thanks, I will try! I know of the MST you're referring to and although I myself don't particularly care for slash, I skip over it to read the rest of the story. Anyway, thanks so much!

hermioneweasley: Thank you! I will!

soulistaind: Thanks you!

TheLostGirl: I'm sorry! Here's another chapter!

Quiggles: Wait no longer! Well, you still have to wait for the sequel, assuming that you read it of course, but, you know what I mean!

rose: I'm sorry. Here's more, okay?

Ginny Potter: So glad you like! Here's the next chapter!

Amy Potter 13: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!

Padfoot: Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!

======================================================================================================

Harry watched Vernon slowly advanced with a gleaming butcher knife in his hand. _He's finally going to put me out of my misery, but knowing him, he'll probably make it as painful as possible._

Just as Vernon was about to thrust the knife into an open wound on Harry's broken leg, the chime of the doorbell was heard and then voices. _Those voices sound very familiar._

"Where is my godson?!?" one of them shouted.

"We demand to see Harry at once!" the other yelled.

__

Sirius! Professor Lupin! 

Before he could even react, Vernon had grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought him to the landing of the staircase. "Come any closer, and I swear I'll kill him." At this, he brought the knife to Harry's neck.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. He immediately felt the rage he had been suppressing numb into a state of shock. He could tell by just looking at Harry that if he did not receive medical attention now, he was not going to live whether Vernon sliced his throat or not. He instinctively took a step forward.

"Get back I say!" Vernon said while letting the knife slice deeply into Harry's shoulder which caused him to shout out in pain, for the shoulder had already been dislocated. Vernon quickly moved to put the knife back to Harry's throat, but he was two slow.

__

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius and Remus both shouted at the same time, and the knife flew out of Vernon's hand. 

Remus then Stunned the Dursleys while Sirius rushed immediately to Harry's side. 

"S-S-Siri-us," Harry said weakly.

"Don't worry, Harry. It's okay. You'll be okay now," Sirius reassured him. "Try to get some rest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

(Three days later) 

Harry had been asleep the entire time he had been there. Madam Pomfrey had said that he would most likely wake up within a day, three days ago. Sirius was worried. He barely left Harry's bedside; he wanted to be there when he woke up.

Sirius noticed Harry beginning to tense up. He started to thrash about muttering "no, no" in his sleep. 

"Harry?" Sirius tried to calm him down by placing a hand on his head and it seemed to work. He noticed Harry's eyes begin to flicker open.

"Sirius?" Harry said as if he were afraid to hope that he was safe with his godfather.

"Yeah, Harry, it's me," Sirius assured him. "I should probably call Madam Pomfrey to have her come and examine you." He made to get up, but a weak hand grasped his robes.

"Please, don't leave me," Harry pleaded faintly.

Sirius settled down on the bed beside Harry, took him into his arms, and gently rocked him back to sleep. "I never will again, my son."

THE END!

======================================================================================================

A/N: Okay, that wasn't very long, in fact I think it was a little shorter than usual, but I promise to have the sequel out soon. That is, if you want the sequel. You do want the sequel, right? Please Review!


End file.
